


Hush.

by 2MusicLover2



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz loves Pinterest, Fluff, M/M, Movie Theater Date, Simon in a dress, SnowBaz, that infamous conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: “Shhh.”“I just-”“Hush.”“I worry-”“Don’t.”“But-”“Simon.”“Baz?”“Here.”





	Hush.

This is by far the weirdest date we have ever been on, and we’ve been on some pretty weird dates. Quite a few involving my wings and tail accidentally popping out come to mind. This one, however, has me dressed as a pregnant woman so we can sneak food into the movie theatre. I don’t think the outfit is very convincing either, we’ll never be able to get in the theater like this. I voice my concerns to Baz but he doesn’t listen.

“Shhh,” he says as he attempts to put the bra on me that we borrowed (stole) from Penny and filled with jelly beans.

“I just-” I try to continue, but he cuts me off.

“Hush.”

“I worry-”

“Don’t.”

“But-”

“Simon,” Baz says impatiently, finally getting the bra hooked and moving to stand in front of me. He takes the bag of popcorn sitting on the bed and rests it against my stomach then starts to tape it to me.

“Baz?” I reply, just as impatient, but the end turns up into a question as he gently pats the bag with an adoring look.

Instead of answering my silent question of why the bloody hell he was looking at the popcorn like that, he just hands me a dress. “Here.”

I pull the dress over my head then go to stand in front of the mirror and try to zip it up on my own. Luckily, before I can get too frustrated, Baz comes up behind me and zips it for me, then wraps his arms around me, resting his hands on the bag of popcorn.

“I look really fucking weird. I don’t even look like a woman, let alone a pregnant one. Shouldn’t the bump be bigger?” I wonder out loud.

Baz rolls his eyes at our reflection. “Baby bumps aren’t just automatically huge. It’s a gradual thing, Snow.”

“That still doesn’t fix the problem of me not looking like a girl.”

At this, he backs away from me and walks out of the room. I get really confused until he comes back with a wig and some of Penny’s makeup. Silently, he leads me over to sit on the edge of the bed where he then fixes the wig on top of my head and then does my makeup. When he’s done, I go back over to the mirror and look at myself, still not feeling very convinced.

“I still look like a guy,” I complain, only a hint of a whine in my voice.

“If all else fails, we could just say you’re a drag queen.”

I huff. “What drag queen dresses up as a pregnant woman?”

“I’m sure there’s at least one,” Baz says, then he gives me a grin. “Besides, if there aren’t, you can be the first!”

I just shake my head at him as we head out of the flat. I’m kind of glad that Penny’s not home at the moment so she doesn’t have to see me like this.

“How about this, next time we go to the movies, I’ll be the pregnant lady. Sound good?” Baz offers as we walk down the street towards the theater.

I think it over for a second and the image of Baz in a dress makes me laugh so I relent. “Okay. But if you look better than me then you’ll have to always be the one in the dress.”

He fixes me with a glare that I know is fake from all of the years of him glaring at me. “Fine.”

* * *

“Simon, what are you wearing?”

I send a glare Baz’s way before answering Penny with as much sarcasm as I can. “Ask my brilliant boyfriend.”

“Well, then, Simon’s brilliant boyfriend, what is Simon wearing?”

“Well, you see, we wanted to go on a date and so, of course, we had to be cliche and go see a movie, and, of course, we couldn’t go without having food for Snow. Now, since movie theater food is bloody expensive, we had to figure out a way to sneak food in. Luckily, I saw something on Pinterest where a woman cut a watermelon in half and taped it to her stomach to sneak it into a movie theater so I thought ‘hey, why not do that and since neither of us is actually a girl, we can also fill a bra with candy do stuff like that, so yeah. Simon is dressed as a girl so we could sneak food into a movie theater.” Baz explains, his smile growing throughout the whole thing.

Penny just stares at us for a moment before bursting into laughter. “Did it work?” She eventually managed to ask once she had calmed down.

I crossed my arms and let out a huff of breath. “No.”

“We still got to bring our food into the theater though because the girl working at the counter thought it was hilarious,” Baz said, which brought him and Penny into another fit of laughter.

I roll my eyes. “Oh, haha. So very funny.”

Baz and Penny only nod at their heads as they keep laughing, so I keep glaring at them, even though inside I’m laughing along with them.

Eventually, Baz’s laughter lessens, although it doesn’t stop entirely, and he wraps his arms around me despite my protests. “Oh, come on, love, you have to admit it was pretty funny.”

Having Baz’s arms wrapped around me is my weakness, and I easily melt into his embrace. When he starts kissing the moles on my face and neck, I give up and start to laugh. “Okay, yeah, I guess it is pretty funny,” I admit, then remember the deal we made earlier. “You’re still wearing the dress next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this thing on Pinterest that Baz mentioned and it inspired me.


End file.
